Struggles of a Princess
by chicken puffs
Summary: Introducing Princess Alanna of Tusaine, ready to do anything to get out of her betrothal, yet when Roger interferes, she's not sure what to do? Is running away her only choice? Will a mysterious visitor guide her in the right direction?
1. Chapter 1: Surprises Even to a Princess

I own none of these characters, they are Tamora Pierce's, only the plot is mine. My second fic so please R&R. Ten reviews till I upload the next chapter, I have it ready so review!!!!

Chapter 1: Surprises Even to a Princess

Princess Alanna of Tusaine sat stonily in the carriage. She didn't want to go to Tortall, she was missing a training session with Leon, just to go to a bunch of stupid balls where she would dance with the squires and knights and receive compliments and poems from people expressing their undying love. It always happened this way, at every new palace she went to.

"Mother why, why do we have to go to the palace?" Alanna asked, but she knew the answer, and she had really tried to accept it, but it wasn't registering in her mind. One night she overheard her parents talking about her marriage to a prince Jonathon of Conte. She didn't want to be betrothed, let alone to some snobbish prince she didn't know, and hardly loved. Her father had forced her and her family to take the long trip to Corus so he could offer his daughters hand to the prince. They would probably say no except for the fact that her father was offering peace between the two feuding lands. She had no choice but to accept, her country was at stake if she refused, and she would do the noble thing, marrying to a man who lived far away from her own home. Of course noone had told her yet, and she couldn't let her parents know she was eavesdropping, it wasn't ladylike. Now more than anything she wished she could have been born a boy, so she could have fought for her shield, but no she had to be a good princess, one who did the right thing.

"Alanna, you know the answer, but there is another thing we must discuss since we are nearing the palace. It's time you stopped your fighting lessons, and took up more lady like pursuits. As royalty, you have to put on a good impression or you'll never be a proper wife, and noone will want to wed you. You must do this not only for your family, but for your country." Her mothers voice was stern, but it was also kind. She knew what her daughter was going through, being a princess was never easy, your country always came first.

Staring at her mother, the words sank in. No more fighting, no more swords, or bows. What was she to do!? She knew that this would come one day when she was wed to a prince and was supposed to produce an heir, but she was only fifteen! Rage engulfed her, but also sadness. Noone had ever asked her if she wanted to be a princess, noone had ever asked her if she wanted to wed a prince. Fighting, was her only escape, she lived to use a sword and fight evil, but since she was a princess she never got the chance to try this, but at least she could practice. Now even that was being taken away.

The carriage came to a stop. Alanna smoothed her white silk dress out and made a decision. Noone would know that she would continue fighting, and if it came down to it, she would train in her room, though she doubted she couldn't find an abandoned practice court.

"Alanna are you ready? Remember, first impressions are everything, and never forget where you come from," with that the door was opened and the driver offered first her mother a hand and then Alanna. Although she was quite capable of getting out herself she accepted the hand.

A man and woman stood hand in hand, and she recognized them right away. "Your majesties, it's an honor to meet you," she swept a graceful curtsy, and gave her hand to the king like she had been taught. With a light kiss he released it, and introduced his son. For the first time she noticed the prince, with his coal black hair and black eyes. He was very attractive, but there was a smugness about him that she didn't like. Again she curtsied gracefully and said in a fake tone, "Your royal highness, it's an honor and a pleasure."

Taking her hand he held it a moment longer than necessary, kissed it, then released it. "The honor is all mine, my princess."

She had not even talked to him a minute and he was already flirting! How am I supposed to live with him if I can't stand him? He was conceited, and spoiled. Since he was a prince, he probably thought he could have any girl he wanted, and she would have to obey him when there betrothal was announced, but she decided to have some fun anyways, despite what her mother said.

These thoughts were running through her head, but she lowered her eyes from his, and fluttered her eyelashes as she remembered what she had been taught on how to attract a man. Let him think he is the center of my world, she thought.

When her mother was busy talking with the king and queen, the prince asked, "My princess may I have the pleasure as to escort you to your rooms?"

"Your highness, I'd be delighted as to have you escort me to my room," she cooed taking hold of his left arm. Yes, this shall be a perfect escape, I think I'll try practicing in my rooms, keep it low key for now she remarked silently to herself.

I can have any girl I want, and this one will be like all the rest, I'll have my fun with her, and wait for some other court beauty to come along, although this one has more elegance and beauty than any other, even more than Delia.

The girl had purple eyes, and copper curls that were wound into hundreds of small braids and knotted at the back of her head. Much makeup had been applied to her small face, making her look pale, almost glowing. Diamonds glittered from her ears, and a gold chain with a ruby attached could be seen since her dress was cut low. She was different from any other girl he had seen at court, definitely the most beautiful.

The girl, Alanna suddenly dropped hold of his arm. He glanced down at her, he was almost a head taller than her, she smiled at him and said, "Thanks for getting me out of there, but I'm sure I can find the way on my own," with that she walked down the hall away from him.

What just happened there? No girl had ever walked away from him, he was the prince! Ungrateful girl, he thought to himself, yet he still found himself attracted to her. I'll see her again at the ball tomorrow, and I know I'll be able to put a spell on her to love me, all the girls love me.

She had shown that arrogant prince! Not everyone was captivated by his looks, she wasn't just any princess. She was princess Alanna, probably the only princess who could fight to save her own life.

After Alanna had been walking for half an hour in a circle, she finally found her room, it was marked by her country's coat of arms. An adjacent door led to her brother, Thom's room and she couldn't wait to see him. Her brother and father had left a month before her mother and her, so she missed him. He was the only one she could really talk to, since they were twins.

She rushed over to his door, as fast as she could in slippers and a tight dress, but she eventually made it. Not bothering to knock she opened the door and stifled a gasp. A girl of about her own age with chestnut brown hair and gleaming green eyes was kissing her brother fiercely on the face, while Thom worked on her neck. They didn't seem to notice her until she yelled sharply.

"Thom!"


	2. Chapter 2: The King of the Rogues

To an anonymous reader, I've always spelled noone that way and my teachers and my computer accept it, I've never had to change it, but if it bothers you I will change it:) Thanx for commentin bout that, and I don't think people really care how many review I ask for. To everyone who did review thanx.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The King of the Rogues

Alanna rummaged through her trunk until she found a heavy cloak. No one would let her out of the palace if they knew she wanted to go down to the city.

She couldn't stand the palace already, she'd had a row with Thom, and they're tempers had gotten the better of them. He actually thinks he loves her, but she looks like the palace slut! She knew she'd gone to far when she mentioned Melany's name but she hadn't thought of that until too late.

Melany had met Thom at a ball, but she'd only been playing games with him. When someone new arrived at their palace, she'd have a relationship with them, then go back with Thom.

Of course Thom never realized this until he saw her kissing another boy in the shadows. It seemed Thom was the vulnerable one in the family, since Delia looked like she acted much the same way. She just didn't want her brother getting hurt again.

Thom had started cursing her, and talking about her own love life, how she was afraid to commit. With that she'd run from the room in a blinding rage, tears flowing from her eyes.

She threw the black cloak over her short body, and covered her hair. Closing the door behind her, she eventually found her way to the grounds, but it was not easy. There must have been thousands of rooms in the palace, hundreds of corridors, and she'd just randomly picked one to go down. It had taken her awhile, but she had made it, not that she hadn't received some strange looks, but she'd tried to keep her face down, anyone would know her just by looking at her eyes

It took her almost half an hour to get down to Corus, but she finally made it. She thanked the goddess she hadn't worn skirts, that she'd managed to throw some breeches on. She wished she could have taken a horse, but it might have been to risky, too many questions would be asked.

The city was small compared to the one near her palace, but she forgot about her problems as she looked at the saddles, swords, riding gear, and bow and arrows.

She'd dropped her cloak down to uncover her face when she saw a man with hazel eyes. He came up to her and asked, "Care to take a drink with me princess?" His eyes gleamed, he looked friendly enough, but how did he know who she was?

"No questions, I be a friend of Thom's," he said evenly.

That convinced her as they walked to a tavern called the Dancing Dove. It was hazy with smoke inside, and she found herself staring as people bowed to the man, and called him majesty. He certainly wasn't a prince, though he would be young enough, his voice was uneducated, and there was something sneaky, mysterious about him, and she knew what it was.

"You're a thief aren't you?" She said as they were seated at a table in the back of the room.

"Smart one aint ye, yes I'm the king of the Rogues. My name is George Copper, and you be Princess Alanna of Tusaine." He smiled at her, he knew everything about this girl, yet she knew nothing of him.

Alanna thought this over, she had heard of the rogues, they were thieves and yes, they were always led by someone, she just never thought she'd meet one.

"You give this information out to just anyone, and how do you know Thom?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

The girl was no idiot, she got right to the point.

"You're the sister of a boy I know and like, you can't be that much different, you are twins. I thought it was time to meet you, and since you had a row with Thom I thought you might be coming down to the city, and Prince Jonathon brought Thom here almost two weeks ago with some of his friends. I naturally found out that you arrived today," he grinned mischievously as her mouth hung open.

"How do you know I had had a fight with Thom!? No one could possibly know about that since it was just today!"

"You see I have spies all over the palace, I can find out anything about anyone if I really want to know. I know for a fact that you are a skilled swords woman, and that you really don't want to be here."

Alanna found herself liking this man, for all his knowledge, he'd make a good ally. There was also something unique about him, he didn't seem to be surprised that she used a sword, and he had a certain amount of respect in his eyes.

"So, now that you know who I am will ye take a drink with me?"

"Of course, I'll take a drink with you, royalty must confide in each other, don't you think?"

"Excellent, excellent, I knew you were a decent person, all in all."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I know that was a stupid ending, and not that great of a chapter, but please review! There will be romance in the next chapter, I'm just not sure who she'll end up with. I was thinking either Jon, George, or Gary. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3: A Friend, A Surprise, and Ple...

Not sure what you'll think of this chapter, I'm not sure what I think of it myself. I'll put the ball in the next chapter, and I'll make it.... Interesting! Thanx to everyone who reviewed, much appreciated!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:A Friend, A Surprise, and Plenty of Sleep

"Alanna wake up, I need to talk to you, Alanna," his voice was rough as he shook his sister awake.

Alanna opened her eyes to discover purple ones staring back at her. She was tired, what with arriving at the palace, fighting with Thom, then meeting George. I might as well get this over with now, so I can get back to sleep.

"Alanna I'm sorry. We both lost our tempers and took it too far. I shouldn't have said those things about you, but I truly have feelings for Delia, and the sooner you accept that the happier we'll both be, I'm not a little boy anymore, I can take care of myself, and make my own decisions," Thom's voice held passion, so Alanna didn't yell at him or even talk back. She knew that one day he'd come to her rooms and tell her Delia had broken his heart, but she couldn't tell him that now.

"So too make it up to you, I asked the prince to escort you to the ball tomorrow night. Isn't that wonderful? He accepted, he didn't even argue like he usually does," Thom's grin was wiped from his face when he saw Alanna's own shocked one.

"Thom! How could you? I'm not ready for this, I don't even like the prince, he conceited!" She cried out, exasperation clouding her thoughts.

"Come now Alanna, better you get used to him now, and don't give me that look like you don't know what I'm talking about, you've heard just as much as me. It's to be announced in three weeks time, the deal has been made," Thom gave his sympathy out to his sister, but maybe it was for the best. Jon would treat her good, he knew that, and it was about time Alanna stopped playing her little game of warrior woman. She was a princess after all and her country came first. Marriage would be good for both of them, not only Alanna but for Jon, he spent too much time with the noble women.

* * *

Half an hour later, Alanna found herself pouring over a book that had the mapping of the palace. She couldn't sleep and naturally she'd been looking for something to do, and bumped right into the library.

The palace was much smaller than the one she lived in, but maybe it was better this way, it'd be easier to find her way around. She'd managed to find two indoor practice courts that were set in a corner of the palace that probably weren't used much since there were many newer ones built since then.

Gathering the book in her arms, she was about to leave when a man stopped her. Great, another noble!

He bowed low, the way you were taught to when in front of royalty, and introduced himself as Sir Gareth the Younger. He had chestnut brown hair, that fell into his brown eyes, and she resisted the urge to push it back.

She curtsied, which was not easy with the book in her arms, and said, "A pleasure to meet you Sir Gareth, but please call me Alanna, I hate all the formality," like George, she found she like this man, he looked pleasant enough.

"Then you must call me Gary. It's surprising not to find you half monster half goddess like my cousin described you," he grinned, she was easily the most beautiful girl at court, and she seemed to actually think for herself, not like some of the other mindless girls!

She feigned horror. "A monster! Well really, isn't that just like man! I am just an innocent woman at court, looking to catch myself a husband, and it just so happens I am a princess. Didn't you boys learn any manners here, you never, ever, call a woman a monster!" She joined in with Gary's laughter, and found it easy to laugh at some of the ladies with him.

They continued to talk, and she found herself liking this man more and more. He listened to her, really listened, and asked her opinion. How could someone like him be related to the prince!?

She looked at him and asked the question that had been on her mind all day. "Who is this Delia that's been with my brother?"

"Delia," he groaned. "She's had her time flirting with every eligible man at court, including Jon. She plays her little games with you, one day you're hers, the next you're not. She's a slut, but I don't think your brother has realized it yet. She's around him most day and night, some say she'll be the next queen of Tusaine," he raised her eyebrows at her, and saw both shock and horror on the girl's beautiful face.

She talked to him for another minutes before he announced that he had an errand to run, that he should get it done before it got dark out, and all the way to the stables he couldn't help but think of Alanna. He knew he shouldn't, his cousins would soon be betrothed to her, but he couldn't help but think of her smile . . .

Alanna went back to her room thinking of Gary. He was handsome and smart, but he also had a sense of humor that you didn't find in most knights.

Opening her door yet again, she threw herself onto the bed, not bothering to change. She would need her sleep for tomorrow's ball, she was sure that being with Jon was going to be horrible, thinking of no one but himself.

Hope u enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations

Sorry it took so long for me to update, had to go away for awhile. Anywayz, I hope to update alot this summer, and thanks to all my reviewers. I hope to get 25 reviews, and if I don't get the next chapter up this week, it'll definetly be up next week. To answer everyone's question, I'm not sure who she'll end up with, but hopefully it'll all work out in the end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Conversations

Hastily slipping the cloak over her midnight blue breeches and shirt, Alanna exited the room, heading for the practice court. Her sword had been neglected, and it was time she exercised herself.

She would rather have practiced in the afternoon or at least later in the morning, but no such luck. Once her mother was up, there was no escaping the preparations for the ball, and she'd be trapped for hours. The ball in her honor would take place tonight and every hair on her head would be in the proper place.

Her thoughts went back to the events of last night, back to the conversation with her parents.

Curtsying to her parents, they beckoned her to take a chair. She sat nervously, she knew what this was about, and there was no way to stop it.

Her mother looked sad, her father triumphant. Yes, he would look triumphant. He'd obviously done something to make himself more powerful.

"Alanna, my daughter, I have excellent news to share with you. I have arranged for you to be betrothed to the prince, Jonathon! He will be the perfect husband for you, and you will have beautiful children together!"

She just stared. This was how he announced it!? Her father was a pig!

"Don't stare at me so, you should be overjoyed. Do you know how many other women would kill to be in your predicament? Though, you will have to start acting the part of a princess, we're not in Tusaine anymore. I want you to give me your sword, what would happen if it got around the palace that you, a gentle woman, carried one? The marriage would be off right away," his cheeks were turning red, just thinking about what would happen if the marriage was canceled. "You will do it for your country."

Would she? Was her country really worth a marriage that held no love? A love where the man took control of the woman, even though she thought for herself?

"Why would you arrange this marriage!? I feel nothing for this country, or for this man you want me to marry. How could you?" Her anger was rising. She hated being a princess.

"Don't question my judgement's girl! I make the decisions, you have no say in whom you are to marry, you're only good to produce an heir, and an icon for the prince!"

"Alan!" Alanna's mother cried out in shock, her child was more than that!

Alanna didn't wait for his reaction. She rushed out of the room. Tears of rage falling down her face. An icon! If only she could have become a knight, things would have been different, she would have never let anyone control her.

She entered the spacious room that was the practice court, and gasped at what she saw. Yes it was a practice court, but the room was lined with bookshelves, and furniture. A glass window lay in a corner of the room, and she walked over to it. Mouth wide open. She stared. Miles of forests and water lay outside. The view was amazing. Birds soared overhead in the blue sky, and rays of sunshine could be seen.

After minutes, she composed herself and started a complicated pattern dance with her sword, but she found it hard to concentrate Who's room was this? The man or woman was obviously cultured to build their study in this room. Or, it could have been sitting here for years, abandoned. What if, when I make sure no one comes here, make this my own room? I could shelter myself from people I don't want to see, my father, and my betrothed. Yes, this could work, she thought to herself, suddenly filled with joy.

Going back to her sword, she did the patterns Liam had taught her with more energy, energy she hadn't felt since she left Tusaine. For a while she forgot about her problems, and was so absorbed in the dance she was doing, didn't notice the man in the room watching her.

An hour later she put her sword down and sighed. It was time to face reality, time for her to leave this safe haven. She walked over to the window again, and stared out, looking at the beautiful scene.

A hand came on her shoulder and she screamed, whipping around. Sapphire blue eyes stared down at her.

Oh no, no, this can't be the prince's room. No, how could someone like him, share joy in this?

"Hello, princess," he said with some amusement. He'd seen her with a sword, she could really fight. He looked down at her again, and all amusement faded away. Her eye's were- how to describe it, dull? They no longer shone like they did while she was using her sword.

Alanna started to shiver, and her eyes closed. Jonathon grabbed her waist before she fell to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5: Roger, and his plan

Chapter 5: Roger, and his plan

The man stared into his crystal orb. This girl was strange, the fiery red hair, the purple eyes, yet her magic was powerful, very powerful. No matter what spell he tried, he could not break the barrier that surrounded her gift.

If the girl married Jonathon, and produced an heir, he would have twice as much work to do. Eliminating the girl would prove a problem, she was after all a princess, maybe even the future queen of Tortall.

His cousin Jonathon had managed to avoid all of the death traps he'd set, from the sweating sickness to the assassins he'd paid to kill the heir, he'd always been saved by a random act of help. The day everyone thought Jon was going to die, a mage from Carthak(spelling?) had been passing through and saved him from death.

"Damn it! What the hell am I supposed to do now? She's gone and disrupted my plans!" He yelled into his bedroom. It would be odd if both the prince and princess went missing, everyone in the palace would be interrogated, what if something slipped out.

"May I make a suggestion my lord?" A chestnut haired woman came through the door came up to the man, and curtsied deeply.

"Delia, just the girl I wanted to see," the man replied in a deep, sexy voice. Delia was a slut, and a fool. She thought every man wanted to be with her, but he had to admit, she came up with good plans.

He gave her his hand, and she kissed it, looking at him through lowered lashes. With a pull of his muscular arms, she was in his arms, her lips on his. He kissed her passionately, she would never betray him, he promised her that she would one day be queen.

He broke the kiss, and started talking about her relation ship with the prince of Tusaine,"How goes things with Prince Thom?"

"Things are going smoothly, for the moment. He's no idiot though, he's starting to have doubt's about my love for him, but I've managed to convince him for now. It doesn't help that the princess thinks he should stop seeing me, I can tell, they are too close, but I will find a way to make them hate each other. I have a plan, though, that I will share with you later. In the mean time, I have a way to get the princess out of the way, after that you can take care of Jonathon." Delia stated quickly. Roger had promised that if she became the queen of Tusaine, they would side together, and their countries would become one. He said he'd find some way to get rid of Thom, and she trusted him, with all her heart.

"Well, the ball is tonight..." Her words went on to explain the plan. "Take her out to the rose garden, and I'm sure Jonathon will come looking for her, and that's when you strike."

"Delia, I love you!" He went on, she was stupid, but he was sure, with all his charm and elegance, he could make this plan work.

---------------------------------------------------

. . . . .

"I'm fine, really, I just feel a little dizzy," she told the prince who's eyes were full of concern.

"Well I'll help you back to your rooms if your positive, though I think you should go see a healer," Jonathon watched her face, looking for any signs that would show her of a weak state.

"Please, mother will be looking for me soon, I really have to get back now," her words held a finality to them. She didn't want him to know that it felt like a hand had been trying to grab at her gift.

"Very well," his next words surprised even him, "if you ever want to be alone, you are welcome here, always."

She blinked in surprise, she'd expected him to say something against her intruding in his personal space, but this? This was a human act of kindness!

"I thank you prince Jonathon," she smiled genuinely at him for the first time in his presence.

Mithros! His heart almost jumped out of his stomach, she was so beautiful when she smiled!

---------------------------------------------------

"Introducing Prince Jonathon of Conte, and Princess Alanna of Tusaine!" Boomed the Herald.

Alanna wasn't nervous at all, she was born to the stairs, she'd practiced hours of etiquette so as not to trip or stumble on them.

Every eye in the room was on the royal couple, the men's wistful, the women's envious. Dressed in violet silk with a low neckline, studded with red gemstones, Alanna looked perfect. Her hair hung loose, with diamonds entwined into the fiery red curls. A simple ember lay at her throat, a piece her mother had advised against, was simple, but brought out her other features.

Jonathon looked just as good, dressed in silk black breeches and a midnight blue shirt that accented his eyes.

She stole a glance at him, she couldn't help herself, and saw that he was gazing at her in a way that made her blush.

They made their way over to the king and queen were Roald greeted them.

"Princess Alanna, I hope you enjoy your stay here, and will decide to make it your home. You will always be welcome in our palace," he smiled, but it was instantly wiped away when Lianne (is that her name?) Broke into a coughing fit. Her face was white, and an older man, Sir Gareth the Older came running over.

Jonathon steered her away, but she saw the queen take Gareth's arm, being escorted out of the room.

"May I have the honor of dancing with you?" He asked his voice attentive, yet his face told her he was world's away.

"You may, but please, what is wrong with your mother?" He led her onto the floor and they started a slow waltz as he started talking.

"No one really knows, she'd gotten sick numerous times, but she's never recovered. Some of the best healers have checked her over, but no one can help. I'd do anything, anything, for her to be healthy again," his face showed sorrow, like none she'd ever seen before. His mother was an important person in his life, like most mothers were, and he'd probably give his life for her.

Jonathon glanced down at her, he was about six inches taller, and she found that maybe the marriage might not be so bad, but only if he would let her fight, she couldn't hide that, never.

His arms had a tight hold on her back, his hand warm in hers. He drew her closer to him, Alanna reluctantly moved closer, she couldn't just pull away in front of the whole court, many people were watching them, but she knew she didn't love him, she might have felt attraction, but definitely not love. She couldn't rush it, she didn't want to.

"Jonathon," a tall man with coal black hair and light blue eyes walked up to the prince. "May I cut in?" Jon hesitated, and Roger used this to his advantage. "Maybe you should go check on your mother, she may need you," he hid a grin, knowing his cousin would leave.

Reluctantly dropping Alanna's hand, he bowed saying, "I shall soon return," with that he exited the room hurriedly.

Alanna looked up at the man and discovered he looked a little like Jonathon, the same hair, but a lighter blue eye color. Being tall he looked down at her, he was quite handsome, yet she wasn't attracted to him.

"Princess," he bowed gracefully, "My name is Roger of Conte, and I'm delighted to meet you."

She curtsied, for the thousandth time that night, and gave him her hand. He kissed it, sending shivers up her spine, then released it. "Will you honor me with a dance?"

How was she supposed to refuse She didn't want to dance with this man, but if she went off by herself, the men would flock over her like hungry animals.

"Of course," she said, careful to hold back emotions in her voice. She asked herself, if she was afraid of the prince's cousin, was she? Thom would have a laugh at that one, she wasn't afraid of anything, she couldn't be, and if she was, it certainly wouldn't be a harmless man. Yet she had a bad feeling.

They danced three waltzes together, unaware of the glances they were getting by the people of the court, and from a man on one of the grand balconies, overlooking the ballroom.

She admitted, he was a good dancer, they floated around the room, this man couldn't be that bad, she thought silently, quenching earlier thoughts of fear.

"Would you like to take a walk in the palace gardens? Jonathon might be coming through their from my aunt's room," he asked her quietly, letting none of his intentions slip out. He'd seen Jon on the balcony, and knew he would follow. Excellent.

Sick of the heat in the ballroom she accepted, but in her mind she was hesitant, she knew why people went out into the garden, but surely Roger knew of her betrothal.

----------------------------------------------------

Roger looked pleased with himself, and she wondered why. They'd been sitting on a bench surrounded by beautiful roses, but she was starting to get cold. What she really wanted was to go back to her rooms, she didn't want to be with a man tonight, whether it was Roger or with the prince. She wanted out of this dress, and into something more comfortable, so she could explore more. Or maybe she'd go look for Thom, unless he was with that horrid girl. She hadn't seen him all night, probably off in some corner, doing something he wasn't supposed to.

Footsteps were approaching, they were only a few feet away. She was about to stand up, hoping it was Thom, when Roger forced her over to him. She had no time to react, he forced her lips on to his.

Sorry, it's a stupid chapter. You probably fell asleep halfway into it, but I think it's better than my last. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, let me go over some instructions to you, move the mouse to the bottom left corner. There should be a cute little blue-purple box, all you have to do is click submit a review and write your comments! It's easy!

To my reviewers

MakaiTenshi : I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Maria: Thanks, I'm not sure what you'll think of this one, but I hope you won't kill me because of dislike! Hehe

Kore yan: I'm not sure, but I think it'll work out in the end.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. 30 reviews to next chapter??


	6. Chapter 6: Mysterious Visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters since I'm not Tamora Pierce.

Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, I had a lot of problems with this chapter

Chapter 6: Mysterious visitors

She grabbed the essentials, clothes, and some of the jewelry that she could use if it ever came to that.

Alanna was doing something she never thought she would ever resort to, but, desperate times called for desperate measures.

She had no idea why he did it, but she swore revenge on him. In that moment that he'd grabbed her, her reputation had gone down the drain. It just so happened that at that moment some stupid court woman and her knight had walked by, stopping to gawk at them. Unfortunately, half the court had found out, and apparently she was pregnant with the Duke's child.

Once she'd realized what was happening, she'd pulled away from him, shaking with anger. The couple had left by then, spreading the word, and she'd yelled at him, calling him an idiot, a fool, a prig, anything she could think of. He'd apologized, saying he didn't know what and possessed him, but he had a glint in his eyes, one of superiority, one of triumph.

She'd left her room only for breakfast, and was received by stares of all kinds, even by the king and queen. Jonathon had not been to breakfast, and she was glad, she couldn't receive a cold glare from those brilliant sapphire eyes.

The betrothal was surely going to be canceled, her father screamed at her.

"Have no fear though, daughter, it is my job as your father to find you a suitable husband. I tried to provide you with someone young, someone you could love and be happy with all of your life, but it seems you don't want that." He'd paused, letting the words sink in, his voice relatively calm, and cold. " The king of Galla, King William, is looking for a suitable wife, young and beautiful, with lots of life. He still has not provided an heir to the throne, and he is aging, almost fifty. I'm sure he will take you, as you are all of these traits, and will make him look all the better." Smiling evilly, King Allen exited the room, before she could even speak in her defense, before she could even argue.

She grabbed her bags, and headed out into the dark hallways. There was no ball tonight, meaning everyone would be sleeping.

"It didn't go according to plan, but it still worked out, the princess is leaving, and I'm sure Jonathon is upset, you made sure to tell him, didn't you?"

"Yes my lord, he wasn't at breakfast so I'm guessing he knows." Alex of Tirragon(someone tell me how to spell that) answered his master calmly. "But what happens if he doesn't break the betrothal?"

"Then I will find another way, never question your lord! Roger hurled the words, making his former squire flinch. He truly had no idea what he would do, if Jonathon liked her that much, he'd just have to get rid of the prince before anything serious happened.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I never meant to question you, but I will talk to Jon, and convince him, maybe Josianne will be a surprise to him, a good surprise."

Roger chuckled dryly. He wasn't sure he wanted Josianne in Jon's bed. She was his lover after all. They'd met while he was in Carthak, and she was finally coming to the palace to find a husband. Not that it mattered if she was in Jon's bed though, he'd soon be out of the picture, and he could have any woman he wanted, every woman would want him, as he would be king, king of Tortall.

No one was in the stables, and Alanna pondered as to which horse she would pick. Her own mare, Stellar, had not been brought to Tortall since a trainer was supposed to bring her up when they were settled down into the routine of palace life.

A plain black horse caught Alanna's eye. It was nothing special, so she guessed that it was just for the nobles to take out as they pleased.

Choosing a simple tack and saddle from the wall, Alanna quickly saddled up, having no idea where she was going, but deciding she'd better leave soon, the sun would rise, and the servants would be waking up.

High up in the stable's loft, a hostler watched the girl with the flaming red locks, watching her saddle up the horse that was actually the prince's.

She had two bags, stuffed full, to the untrained eye she might have just been going out for a morning ride, bringing some food and other essentials, but he knew the truth, having heard the latest gossip about her. The princess was running away, running from her problems, problems the duke had caused. He was never one to like the duke, the few times they had met face to face, he'd seemed cold and quick to order him around, though most nobles treated him that way, but the girl had seemed to do a lot, seeming she was riding a man's saddle.

Pulling out a piece of thin paper, Stefan wrote a quick note to George.

Majesty,

The princ'ss is runnin away headin t'words the royal forest.

He signed it, and grabbed a nearby cage from the windowsill. He could see the girl, her copper curls a dim blur amidst the green forest.

Taking a bird carefully from it's roost, he tied the note to the bird's foot, and said, "To George now, and quick."

Alanna managed to ride for a few hours time, before she started to feel the exhaust of the previous night's activities.

The sun had not come up like she'd hoped, instead, huge, dark, rain clouds piled up on top of each other, and she knew it was going to rain.

Sitting under a large tree, Alanna finally realized how stupid her idea of running away was, where was she supposed to go? Yet, no matter where she went, she'd never be addressed as a princess, and most of all, never marrying any man she didn't love.

She closed her eyes, they wouldn't notice her missing until dinner, at the latest. They'd all think she was sulking or feeling sorry for herself. That thought put a grin on her face.

Hours later, Alanna was woken by a sound of feet on the ground. She opened her eyes, shaking sleep away. Looking ahead, she felt a sudden warmth on her body. In her lap, lay a small black kitten. She glanced at the face, and let out a gasp. The cat's eyes were the same color as Thom's and her own.

"My daughter, have you made the right choice?" A woman spoke standing right in front of her causing her eyes to go wide.

Yay! I got 30 reviews!!!!!! Does 30 review happy dance, skipping up and down on feet Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks to Destinyhunter, ..., mage-magic17, misk, mygerbil, suzeandalannalover, alanna- of-olau, makaitenshi, maria, sleepy.cat. zzz, alianne, Lioness fury, Kore yan, me, maria, angel Gal, Rachel132, ladybug Jess, Emikae, Lady Samantha, kat-woman-585, and alanna fan. You are the peoples that submitted reviews!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now another 30 to the next chapter, lol, just kiddin, my story's not that good. How bout 37??

Anyways, I'm gonna add a new character into my story, if you have someone in mind, post a review and ill write you an email... Thanks again I luv my 30 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Words of Advice

Chapter 7: Words of Advice

A white face visibly glowed beneath the black cloak of the woman who had approached unnoticed.

She looked at the stranger, wondering why this stranger was talking to her and calling her daughter, it certainly wasn't her own mother, who'd never worn a cloak in her whole life!

"Don't you recognize me, my daughter?" She didn't move a muscle, but the cloak flew from her body, revealing a slim woman with snaking black locks, and eyes the color of rare emeralds.

Alanna gasped, she now knew who the woman was, the great mother goddess. Instead of curtsying, she went into a deep bow.

"Rise my child, you are not to bow to me ever again, you are my chosen. I apologize for not coming sooner, but I've been needed elsewhere. Now is the time when you need guidance most, and I ask you again, have you made the right choice?"

She thought about this, if she were the goddesses chosen, then why was she even here in the first place? Why couldn't she have been the knight she knew she should have been? Running away wouldn't have even been an option then.

"Yes, I believe I have made the right choice. What is there in Tortall for me? Some arrogant prince that I'm supposed to worship? What is there for me in Tusaine anymore? Nothing. If I break the betrothal, then I'll be shunned from my home, maybe Roger was a blessing in disguise. Maybe he convinced King Roald to cancel, maybe I've been looking at this the wrong way."

"My daughter, what is there for you among the wilderness in Tortall? Consider what you are doing before you make your final choice. I'm going to give you some advice, and I suggest you take what I say seriously. Daughter, your biggest fear is love. Love is vital, and it will make the difficult journey ahead of you easier. One of the reasons you fear the prince, Jonathon, is because he expressed love easily, and that bothered you."She paused, but kept going. "You must also keep watch on the prince, you cannot let the prophecy come true, in a way, the fate of Tortall lays in your hands. Remember, learn to love, always trust your heart, it will lead you in the right direction."

Alanna opened her mouth to speak, "How can it be in my hands, I don't belong he-,"her mouth hung open as she looked at the spot where the goddess had stood. No one was there, but a small stone lay on the ground a few meters away, it hadn't been there before.

'Close your mouth before something crawls in there'

Her eyes went big. This was too much, a goddess, and now a talking cat.

"Did you just talk?" As she stood up, she picked the cat up, hearing a pert remark made. Turning him over she checked his sex, glad he was a male.

'Do you mind?'

"Would you rather me going around telling everyone that you're a she cat?" She grinned as he ignored the comment, this cat was obviously a gift from the goddess, and she knew that he would be a good friend to her.

"Talking to yourself lass?" A male voice came from behind her.

"I'm going to kill that girl when I find her!" King Allen yelled at his wife, while she sat like a stone in her chair, doing embroidery.

"Not only is the betrothal canceled, she's decided to run away. I shall make her life as miserable as possible when I find her, banning her from weapons, forcing her to do the things she hates most. I have tried to make her life easy, even letting her train, but no more! Tortall is another thing, for cancelling the marriage, I have a surprise in store for them." He grinned evilly thinking about which land he would try and claim when he forced them into war.

"Do you ever think you pushed Alanna into running away? That you'd gone to far mentioning the king of Galla? She's got to live her life like a normal girl Alan! Maybe she's too young for this kind of thing, she was never meant to be a princess, a warrior maybe, but never a princess."

She watched the man she'd grown too loath, watched his face go from beet red to dark purple, and she knew what came next.

He would not let a woman tell him what to do! He raised his hand and slapped her, the sound echoing in the dead silence. "Never contradict me, never! Have I not taught you anything in our time together? You will have to brought back to Tusaine. I cannot have you running around the palace spreading rumors. We leave in one week's time, and if we have not found the girl, then let the black god have her. She can rot in hell. I've decided Thom will continue his training here. I can use him for some of the upcoming events here in Tortall."

Jonathon stared out of the window, viewing the wilderness of Tortall. The betrothal had been canceled, as he had been informed, yet he didn't know how he felt inside. It was like an overbearing sadness had dawned upon him, but how could that be? He'd known the girl not even a week, and she'd already stolen his heart, even though she'd rejected him. He'd opened his heart to her, even offered her his personal study, but she'd still ignored him, which made him want her even more, to win her over.

Maybe a ride will help clear my thoughts, maybe I'll even find her, he thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8: Visions

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means so much!!!!!! I'm not sure when I'll be able to write again, I'm leavin for a few days, so I'll leave you in suspense!! Lol, anyways enjoy!!  
  
Alanna-of-Olau - Yes, I plan too, lol! Enjoy the chapter and thanx for reviewing

Misk- Don't worry Jon won't be an arrogant idiot for long, I have plans for him grins evilly

Antz- Thanks, I'd tell you the pairing but I'm still not sure, I'm thinking of doing A/J than A/G or maybe throwing in another character to screw it all up, lol!

Rachel132- Thanks, I hope you like this chapter DestinyHunter- Ya, well I'm big on cliffies, though I plan to kill anyone who puts one in a story I'm readin!!

Book Angel- Well, it's something along those lines, though I think I'm going to keep Alanna under low profile

TPfan333- More more more more more more more more! Lol, well here's a little bit more. Lol

Kore Yan- Yes, he is evil, of course, all part of the plan, Jon will find her... eventually, lol, or at least that's what I have in mind, I'm not quite sure how the ending will turn out, I never planned for this story to go this way, but I guess it's all good!  
Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed, now to the story!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8: Visions  
  
Looking up, she was caught in the deep hazel of George's eyes, she'd never noticed their depth before, like an endless pool, one that kept going deeper and deeper.  
Alanna snapped out of it, she could feel the blood rushing to her face. George just smiled, and she scowled saying, "George, so nice of you to drop by, of course, you probably knew I was running away, before I knew myself."  
"Calm down lass, I don't believe this is the place to be talking since every knight in the realm is after you. Come to thee Dancin' Dove," his voice was even, and Alanna knew he could be trusted.  
"Let me saddle my horse then."  
George looked at the horse eating grass, looked at Alanna again, then looked back at the beautiful black horse, obviously mystified by something.  
"Bloody hell! Ye stole the prince's horse!" Laughing at Alanna's face, he wondered why she'd picked this particularly horse. There were hundreds in the stable.  
George was laughing, but Alanna was horrified, how could she be so stupid!? How come the horse hadn't had the colors of Tortall on it, like some of the other horses?  
"Are you sure, how do you know!?" She spoke forgetting again who she was talking to.  
"Of course I'm sure. I gave this horse to Jon on his fourteenth birthday. Its name is Darkness."  
This was too much, first Roger, running away, the goddess, a new cat with purple eyes, George, and now she'd gone and stolen the prince's horse!  
The world started to spin and Alanna felt herself falling down the black hole, the black endless hole, that she hated going down.  
  
_Jonathon lay in front of her, on a bed of silk, a crown on top of his head. His eyes were closed, and she timidly touched his cheek. Alanna pulled back immediately, he was dead. The coldness that surrounded him was unnatural, and his lips were tinged with blue.  
A man swept into the room, laughing at the sight of his dead cousin, oblivious of Alanna standing right there. Duke Roger of Conte. "Rest ion peace Jonathon," he said composing himself, for more people had entered the room.  
"King Roger," someone amidst the crowd yelled. "I have a message for you from your betrothed, Lady Delia of Eldorne."_  
  
Alanna woke in a cold sweat, laying on a strange bed, in a strange room. Yet, the message from the dream was clear, and just then she understood what the goddess had said. 'The fate of Tortall lays in your hands.' The prince would die, and somehow Roger and Delia were involved. Duke Roger had killed him, she was sure, by the way he had been laughing, but how did Delia play a part? She had a feeling that Tusaine would be involved somehow, yet she couldn't piece it together.  
The doorknob was turning, and she jumped up, grabbing the nearest weapon, which was a jewel studded dagger lying on the night stand.  
Alanna had never been trained with daggers, her mother had not allowed it, saying on thieves and beggars used them, that she would never need that type of training anyway.  
George walked into the room, chuckling as he watched Alanna lower her guard.  
"Glad to see you feeling better lass, but, if I were an enemy, you wouldn't hurt anyone, you'd end up dead."  
"So I can't use a dagger, will you teach me?" She asked hopefully, forgetting about the whole situation that she was supposed to be figuring out.  
He looked at her determined face, knowing she would learn quickly since she could use a sword and numerous other weapons, but first he'd better confront her about the next step.  
"Don't ye think it would be best if ye told me what ye plan to do? The betrothal between you and the prince has been broken," he asked kindly, hoping she wouldn't be leaving Tortall, since she would make a good, reliable friend.  
Alanna thought about this in silence for a few minutes. She wasn't surprised to know it was canceled, and relief flooded through her. "I'm not sure..." She stopped mid sentence as it hit her. Hit her hard. Roger had done it on purpose, he knew people were walking by. He knew. He knew! He'd kissed her because of the betrothal, afraid she'd hit it off with the prince, And produce an heir! It all made sense!  
"George, I need you to get Thom here, right away, please. You must make sure he's not followed." Her voice held an urgency that was unfamiliar even to her. George had questions in his eyes, but he obeyed nonetheless without question.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry about his chapter, but you can't say I didn't try. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow, but I hope that I can get another chapter up, to clear this all up. Anywayz free chickens to everyone who reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: To be Continued

> > > **_I dedicate this chapter to DestinyHunter,_**
>> 
>> **_You can never have to many chickens!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this up. You all know I'm not Tamora Pierce, I own none fo these characters. Sniff 

Chapter 9: To Be Continued

"What should I do Thom? You know I can't go back there, father will take away any freedom I've ever had, I'll be no better than a slut, marrying some old king, and yet I have to be at the palace, something's going to happen to the prince."

Alanna had been so happy to see Thom, she hadn't realized how much she'd missed him in the last month, they'd become distant towards one another.

Thom raised one eyebrow, and burst out laughing. She scowled at him, what could be so funny at a time like this? "Alanna, Jon can take care of himself, he doesn't need your help, he's got enough people protecting him as it is."

The look she gave him wiped the smile from his face. She grabbed the ember from her throat, and handed it to him. He cocked his head tot he side, studying the ember, turning it over in his large hands. Finally he set on the table, and mumbled some words. A loud crashing sound filled the room, as cups and plates crashed to the ground. The floor seemed to shake, and things went black, the candles had all been distinguished.

"Thom! You idiot, what were you thinking!?" She grabbed the ember, inspecting it to see if it had been ruined, but it was still whole, almost as if it hadn't been put to a test.

A pounding came at the door, as George walked in, with Faithful at his heels.

"What in Mithros name is goin on in 'ere?" George's voice held no anger, just surprise, and maybe anxiety.

"Sorry George, but it's not like anyone was harmed." Thom was being arrogant!

"Thom, what are you thinking? Not only could you have wrecked my ember, the whole place might have caught on fire if the candles have fallen on the floor."

"Nothing happened, now did it, so stop worrying. Now tell me, where did you get that stone? Obviously it was given to you by an immortal, it won't tell me it's secrets."

She couldn't believe Thom was being like this, treating her like a child, and being a prat, an arrogant prat.

"Well, if you must know, the goddess gave it to me, along with telling me Tortall's fate is in my hands," her words came out sarcastically, she didn't expect Thom to believe her. He'd changed, greatly.

"Who, might I ask, is after the prince?"

"Duke Roger of Conte." She said the words calmly, carefully.

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, before answering. "They must believe your dead. I have a plan, and you've cleared things up. Roger has always seemed false to me, and he is definitely not the most powerful sorcerer, we could easily match him."

Now this was the Thom she knew and loved, the one who believed her no matter how odd her ideas were.

"I have a plan, so listen closely."

Jon breakfast. It had been over a month since Alanna had gone missing, and he still didn't feel normal. Thom's parents had left awhile ago, but Thom had stayed, deciding to complete his training in Tortall. His knight master had come to Tortall with him, so he was kept busy. Jon had a good friendship going with the younger boy, though he hadn't seen Thom for a few days.

Breakfast was boring and uneventful as always, Jon putting up a front to look like he actually cared what the others were saying, but truly, he had better things to worry about, like where Thom was.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he headed to his room. Knocking sharply, he waited, but no answer came.

Maybe I should go visit George instead, it's been what, four weeks? Five?

He hadn't gone for a ride since that day, a long time ago, he'd come to the stables and found his horse lathered in sweat. He couldn't imagine who'd ridden the horse so hard, and not stopped to take care of him. Jon had been angry at the cruelty, but was glad that his horse was okay.

Now, saddling his horse, once again, his thoughts wandered away, thinking about where Alanna could have gone. The Own had searched the lands, on horse and foot, but there was no trace of her. A horse had never been taken from the stables, so she must have gone on foot.

"Maybe our paths will cross again someday," he whispered to Darkness. Not in a million years would he have thought someday would be in less than an hour.

Tapping lightly on the door, he wondered what George was doing, he was usually downstairs playing cars at this time of the day, or out in the stables talking with his associates, but Solom had assured him he was up here.

George opened the door, covered in sweat. He disguised his surprise, and his panic. He'd just been training with Alanna, she was still in the room.

"Jon, good te see ye, but now's not a good time," he said, faking calmness. There was no way for Alanna to escape, she was in the adjoining room, practicing.

"Is it Thom, George?" A voice yelled.

"Who've you got in their George?" Jonathon wondered what was going on, and what his friend had to do with it.

Jon pushed past George just as a red head popped through the doorway.

Silence filled the room as each person stared at the other. No one dared to speak.

"Why is the door open George? Is Alanna here?" A familiar voice broke the silence.

Don't hurt me, the cliffie had to come!!!! Sorry for the boring, dull chapter, but I couldn't think of what to write!! Email me if you have some idea's, Review too!! Sorry I have no time to edit, so bear with me!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Is That My Name?

Chapter 10: Is That My Name?  
  
Alanna looked at Thom fearfully, but he seemed to be in the same dazed trance George and Jonathon were in. Emotions whirled around inside herself, horror, shock, surprise, fear, anger, and even relief. The game of hide and seek was finally over, even if the consequences might cost her the thing she valued most, life. Nonetheless, it was over, and she was sure that this was the last time she'd see George, once the prince told the palace.  
"Thom snap out of it, I need you right now," her voice shook slightly as she said the words, but when he made no movement she grabbed his shoulders and shook him, but he just kept staring at Jonathon. "Well then, if you refuse to answer, you can figure this out on your own!" Her patience was running out, and she made her way to the open doorway. When no one stopped her, she took one last look, and headed down into the crowded tavern.  
She did not want to be noticed by the thieves and drunkards, so she silently padded out of the door that led to the stables where she began to saddle the horse George had given her, Moonlight.  
'You know you should have stayed'  
Alanna took her eyes away from her work to glance at her sleek black cat, Faithful. "Why? Thom can handle it, his plan was supposed to be a success, so he can figure it out. Besides, I can't convince the prince not to tell anyone. He believes I'm some stupid, princess who goes for the first man she can find."  
'Are you sure? As much as you are stupid sometimes, he is memorized by you. Maybe it's not a good idea to get on your horse and ride away.'  
"Leave me alone, I'll be back in awhile, I need to clear my thoughts." With that Alanna pulled herself onto the horse, trotting out of the stables.  
Once out of the city, Alanna pushed Moonlight to go faster, riding harder than ever. Soon she found herself in a tree lined forest, but it didn't stop her. She knew she should stop, she was tiring her horse, but she finally felt free, something she'd never felt before unless training. Free.  
A squirrel was all that stopped Alanna from continuing in bliss. A small chestnut colored squirrel got in the way of moonlight running, and the horse reared, throwing the girl off of his(her) back.  
Alanna flew off the horse in one movement. It was over before she could even brace herself. It was luck that she landed in a bush, but that's where luck left. Her body had numerous scratches and bruises, but her head had hit a rock, knocking her unconscious.  
  
Hours later, cool hands lifted her onto a horse, the man 's sapphire blue eyes fearful once he saw the head wound.  
  
The world floated by Alanna for days, she hung on by a thread, snapping in and out of consciousness. When she finally did wake up, two days later, three men sat around a table whispering in hushed voices, a conversation she couldn't make out.  
A handsome man with coal black hair and sapphire eyes was the first to notice she was awake. A smile lit his face, showing two rows of perfect white teeth. Her heart did a flip at his smile, and she realized she must have known him, or she surely wouldn't be attracted to him.  
The other two noticed him smiling, and jumped out fo there seats, walking towards her bed. One had amazing hazel eyes, while the other had flaming red locks and violet colored eyes.  
"Alanna, you're awake!" The violet eyes man cried out joyously.  
The girl in the bed looked confused, and tested the word out on her tongue. "Alanna. Is that my name?"  
  
Horrible! Horrible, horrible! 'Hits herself in head' That was just horrible, I have shamed myself. Anyways sorry about this chapter, and sorry it took so long I'll try to get one more update in before school starts, and I'm hoping this story will be finished anywhere between Christmas break and Spring Break. As soon as I'm finished I'll probably re- write the whole thing! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! 


End file.
